Chapter 5: Guardian Of The Universe
(Back in Shang Tsung's throne room, several masked guards are escorting a new warrior, covered in a mask of cloth and red clothing.) * Shang Tsung: Combatants! I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn. He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being. Behold... Ermac! (Ermac assumes a fighting kata. He glows with green energy, makes a magic light crackle before him and the air around him into ripples. Beron is once again impressed. Kano snickers under his breath.) * Superman: Be wary, Versad. He is unlike anything you have fought before. (Versad steps up to face Ermac.) * Shang Tsung: Versad! You are the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress to this final stage of the tournament! * Versad: I am ready. * Ermac: We are many. You are one. We will destroy you. (They fight. Versad defeats Ermac.) * Versad: 2015 will not fall into your master's hands. (With the fight over, the combatants take their leave. Jinx walks over to Shang Tsung, who is seething with rage.) * Jinx: He is a greater threat than anticipated. I will insure he does not reach the final challenge. (Shang Tsung nods his approval and Jinx departs after Versad. Later in the forest, Versad is practicing a kata with Superman watching.) * Superman: Remember Sonos's teachings. For my vision to be realised, you must not let emotion overpower you. * Versad: Your visions. What causes them? * Superman: My future self sent them to me. Perhaps to ensure some outcome. * Versad: Or to prevent one. (Superman gasps again. Another vision appears in his mind, this time of Jor-El.) * Jor-El: He must win! (The vision disappears.) * Superman: "He must win". Those are my father's last words before Zod killed him. I believe it is you who must win. (He takes off Raven's amulet.) * Superman: This amulet was forged by the Elder Gods. It cracked here in the present after my first vision. If we choose wisely, the future will be secured and the cracks healed. * Versad: I trust you will make the right decisions. * Superman: We must trust in the Elder Gods, Versad. (Superman flies away. Versad prepares to resume his kata, only to find Jinx walking toward him. She attacks immediately, but he blocks all of her attacks and kicks her away. She tries again, fails to land a good hit and he kicks her away again. Getting angry, Jinx tries another attack, but Versad grabs both her arms before she can connect. He seems rather intrigued by her efforts.) * Versad: You're good! Show me more. (She pushes him back.) * Jinx: Do not underestimate me, Green Lantern. (They fight. Versad defeats Jinx.) * Versad: I am impressed. * Jinx: Do it. * Versad: Do what? * Jinx: Kill me. (Jinx is now sitting up. Versad kneels next to her.) * Versad: Why would I do that? * Jinx: I came to kill you. I have failed my father. My emperor. * Versad: Shao Kahn is your mentor?! * Jinx: I have disgraced him. You must kill me. * Versad: I will not. (She looks up at him in confusion.) This encounter never took place. You have disgraced no one. (He stands up and begins to walk away, but turns around one last time.) * Versad: I hope we meet again. Under... different circumstances. (He walks off, leaving Jinx to ponder what took place.The scene cuts to the courtyard exterior. It is now night, and Versad walks in, flanked by Lenat and Superman. The remaining warriors, along with Shang Tsung and Jinx, are all waiting in anticipation.) * Shang Tsung: Combatants! Only one Earthrealm warrior remains. (Superman nods and Lenat places his hand on Versad's shoulder. They nod to one another.) * Shang Tsung: Versad, aka The Green Lantern. Is he ready to bear such a heavy burden? Earthrealm's fate is in his hands. Your opponent will be... Scorpion! (The hell-spawn ninja appears in a flash of fire. Versad assumes a fighting stance.) * Versad: I do not fear you, demon. * Shang Tsung: Fighting with Scorpion... the sorcerer Quan Chi! (Quan Chi teleports through a portal, laughing as he does so.) * Scorpion: You have already lost. (They fight. Versad defeats Scorpion and Quan Chi.) * Versad: As I said, I do not fear you. I pity you. (Shang Tsung's eyes narrow with displeasure. Versad walks up to Superman.) * Superman: You have done well. But the tournament is not yet over. * Versad: Goro. * Beron: (To Catwoman) What's a "Goro"? (She shrugs in answer.) * Shang Tsung: Versad, it has been years since an Earthrealm warrior has progressed this far. But the reigning champion is far beyond your ability. To the lair with you! (Shang Tsung opens a portal under Versad's feet. He falls right through it and lands hard on the floor of the Lair. It is in fact the prison Catwoman fought through, and notably there is a large throne that has no one in it. Versad rises to his feet and looks around, spotting no one until a voice sounds out behind him.) * Goro: I did not expect to fight in this tournament. (Versad wheels around. He comes face to face with an 8-foot tall, four armed humanoid.) * Goro: But eventually even the Shaolin produce a warrior worthy of a Shokan. (He stalks forward to face Versad.) * Versad: I know who you are! I am ready for you! * Goro: I will give you a warrior's death. (They fight. Versad defeats Goro.) * Versad: It seems the Guardians trained a warrior greater than a Shokan. (Sensing Goro is out cold, Versad clasps his hands in a prayer of thanks. A portal opens up behind him. He looks to it with grim determination. In Shang Tsung's throne room, Superman and the others await the arrival of the victor. Shang Tsung sneers unhappily when he sees it is Versad. He steps from his throne to the floor as Superman takes in a deep breath in anticipation.) * Versad: Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains! Face me... in Mortal Kombat! * Shang Tsung: So be it. (They fight. Versad defeats Shang Tsung.) * Versad: Say it. * Shang Tsung: I concede. (The Earthrealm warriors all cheer in unison.) * Lenat: Well done, my friend. * Superman: He has saved 2015. (A large beam of light, emanating from a portal, descends into the throne room. The Earthrealm warriors all surround Versad, offering him congratulations.) * Catwoman: That was awesome, Versad! * Linmis: Congratulations. * Zatanna: Way to go, Lantern! * Beron: MVP, baby! (Shang Tsung and his minions all take their leave through a portal back to Outworld. The last to depart is Jinx, who casts a longing look at Versad. He smiles at her as she exits through the portal. Versad then turns to face Superman, who bows his head in congratulations. Versad does the same. As Lenat puts a hand on his shoulder and Versad nods back, Superman takes another look at Raven's amulet expectantly only to find more cracks appear among it. He ponders the meaning of this with a look of worry. Back in Outworld, Shang Tsung is on his knees before Shao Kahn. Baraka, Reptile and Jinx stand over the sorcerer expectantly.) * Shao Kahn: You failed me! 500 years I have waited! Now I must wait 500 more! * Shang Tsung: My lord! All is not lost! (Kahn turns around and begins speaking to himself.) * Shao Kahn: Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament! * Shang Tsung: My Lord! * Shao Kahn: I should have taken Earthrealm by force! But I am bound by their rules. (He sits on his throne.) Rules that cannot be broken. * Shang Tsung: My lord-- * Shao Kahn: Kill him! (Baraka and Reptile restrain Shang Tsung as Jinx prepares herself.) * Shang Tsung: But what if the rules were changed? (Kahn holds up his hand.) * Shao Kahn: Jinx! (She pauses.) Continue... (At the Wu Shi Academy, Versad walks through a congregation of monks and his new friends from the tournament (minus Linmis, who's presumably returned to his homeland) towards Superman. He clasps his hands in respect and bows his head. Superman then presents him with a golden medal with a dragon at it's forefront, signifying Versad's new status as Champion of Mortal Kombat. He hangs the medal around Versad's neck as the crowd applauds. The movie fades to black, ending the first part and the credits roll.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3